It's All in the Feet
by Lady Hiko
Summary: Everyone knows that when a senshi dies, they're generally reborn, right? Well what would happen if something went wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: It's All in the Feet  
Chapter: Prologue  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Rating: PG.  
  
Something went wrong, that I knew. All I remember is that just moments before I was facing down Beryl, my life slipping away. I knew I was to be reborn, but something was wrong. I didn't find myself safe at home in my bed, heck; I didn't even really find myself.  
When I opened my eyes, my sight was blurry, and I could feel numerous warm bodies next to me. When my vision cleared, I screamed.  
Okay, so it was more of a squeak, but what do you expect a girl to do when she finds out she's in a room full of mice and at her size too!  
I started off trying to run away, but ended up toppling a few feet away as it seemed as though my feet wouldn't support me. And then it hit me as I stared down at two fuzzy blond feet, and a long bare tail. I was reborn into a mouse, a little blond mouse.  
I started running around, my mind screaming ' What do I do? What do I do!' And I only paused once I realized I was on four feet.  
Careful as not to wake the other mice, I tiptoed over to a shiny surface, the underside of a soda can. So there I sat in front of my er...artificial mirror, sobbing to myself, 'What do I do?'  
And then it hit me; I'm still Sailor Moon right? I should still be able to transform, right? Right?!  
So there I stood in my full mouse-dom, squeaking: Moon Prism Power Makeup!  
It was much to my embarrassment when nothing happened.  
I turned bright red under that blond sheik of fur that I had now acquired and thought, 'So if I'm still Sailor Moon...sort of, then what would Sailor Moon do?'  
"Cry to Luna?" my subconscious yelled.  
'No,' I countered back. 'Ask for Luna's help.'  
  
So I crept out of the crevice that I had seemed to take residence in and finally took to realization to where I had ended up. 'Right house, wrong body,' I thought to myself as I discovered that I was in my very own kitchen. I mean, how could I not recognize my own kitchen?! I had spent enough time there. The viewpoint did look different though.  
The countertop seemed to be as high as a mountain; the grass outside looked as tall as trees. 'We should really mow it,' I mentally added.   
'So where would Luna be right now?' I asked myself, knowing my new mission. 'My room of course!'  
So I ambled up to where the stairs should be, having slight difficulty getting through the carpet, as it was nearly knee deep. 'Great, I was short as a human, and now I'm as short as a mouse. This sucks.'  
After quite a bit of time actually, I made it to the stairs, their shadowy form looming over my head. I gulped and perspired as I stared up at the shier height of them. 'They were never so tall when I was human! How the heck am I supposed to climb those?'   
Getting as close to the edge of the first step as I could, I reached my furry blond paws as far as I could, and stretched my legs as far as they would go but I was still too short. I slumped over, my front paws dangling between my back legs in a positively human position, and mentally muttered, 'I hate being vertically challenged.'  
I then spotted something that gave me a glimmer of hope. There, where the spindles meet the steps of the stairs, was a flat surface all the way up. And even I, the seemingly tiniest mouse in the world, could reach there.   
Reaching high up, I grasped onto the edge and pulled myself up, nearly sliding off in the process. The darn banister was very slippery. 'Dang it Mom, why'd you have to dust it?!' I thought to myself as I dug my nails into the smooth wood, making some rather undesirable scratch marks along the way.  
I do believe that it took me at least an hour to climb those insufferable stairs as I reached the top, falling over in exhaustion in the process. The time was now 1 a.m.  
'Just a few more minutes and you will be safe and warm in your own bed. I'll wake up tomorrow and find all of this to be a dream,' I reassured myself as I got back up and crawled (or would it be scurried?) to my closed bedroom door.   
The moonlight drifted lazily under the door, and for once, I realized, it was good to be so small, as I slipped ever so easily under the door.  
What I found led me to a shock.   
Off the edge of the bed, I could se one bare foot, it's leg clad in pink bunny pajamas, MY pink bunny pajamas!   
'So if I'm *here*, then who's in THERE?!' I thought as I stared at what I thought was my foot. Quicker than I had ever moved that night, I scurried through the debris to get across my bedroom floor, and up my bedpost.  
I was led to no great dissapointment as I looked at the sleeping form. It was me, but only different. She was curled up in a ball as she slept, unlike my usual sprawled position.  
I sat there for a moment and wondered, 'Am I really Sailor Moon?'   
I didn't have much time to ponder that, ( AN: yep, Usa the moon mouse was actually pondering), as I felt a big black shadow blocking the moonlight.  
Before I could react the creature was on me. A big...black...CAT! And it wasn't LUNA! I was pinned, and squeaked as I immediately tried to run away, but that big black paw was too heavy for me.  
I looked up into the enormouse eyes of my captor, staring at the reflection of the white moon spot in my blond fur, and then I realized they were some of the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen, familiar blue eyes, almost human...  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I do have a strange sense of humor, I guess some of you have guessed that by now. So, what'cha think? This one shouldn't be too many chapters long, but I would like to leave you with these questions three:  
  
1. If Usagi is a mouse, then who is in her bed?  
2. If Usa is a mouse, are there others?  
3. Who's blue eyes is Usa staring in?  
  
Ja ne!  
~ Lady Hiko 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's all In the Feet  
Author: Lady Hiko  
Rating: PG. (scary, isn't it?)  
Chapter: 2  
  
You didn't think I'd continue writing this, did ya? Did ya?! Shocker, isn't it? Well anywho; thank   
you for remembering me if you're reading this.  
~Lady Hiko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
…And then I realized they were some of the darkest blue eyes I had ever seen, familiar blue eyes,   
almost human…  
I blinked in astonishment.  
"Mamo-chan?" I squeaked.  
I really don't know if he heard me, or if he could even understand me, but I was pretty sure it was   
Mamoru as he lifted his paws off of me and sat back on his haunches, staring at me in the glow of the   
moonlight as his tail twitching in thought.  
Okay, so there's a cat staring at me, Usa the Moon Mouse, whom may be Mamoru, or may be not,   
but now what?! There's someone else in MY bed and in MY BODY and I don't know what to do about it!   
Okay, think Usa, think Usa, what to do? What do I do?  
I turned and looked up at 'Mamoru'.  
"Okay," I squeaked. "If you are Mamoru, speak to me or do something other than stare at me.   
Give me a sign!"  
"Merow," was his only reply.  
Great, just great. He can apparently understand me, but I can't understand him. Just great…  
Okay, if you need to talk to a cat, then get a cat you can understand…Cat…cat… where's a cat I   
can understand?!  
…LUNA! Duh! She was the first thing I came in here for!  
I looked over to my bed where she would usually lay, and found a big empty spot. I badly wanted   
to slap myself in the forehead at that moment. All that work, all that crawling, scampering and climbing   
for what? NOTHING! Grrr…why wasn't she here where she's supposed to be?! She's supposed to be my   
guardian!  
Okay Usagi, calm yourself down, calm yourself down. There's a logical explanation in here   
somewhere; you just have to think. What is the last thing you were doing? Let's see, the last thing *I* was   
doing was scampering around like an idiot in a mouse suit... No, the last thing HUMAN I was doing was   
killing off Beryl as Princess Serenity. Where would Luna be after a big battle like that?  
I sat there and thought for a moment, but finding that useless, I began to pace, Mamoru's silent   
eyes following my every movement. Let's see…Beryl…death…rebirth…MOUSE…Luna would be in   
charge of keeping us safe in case of memory loss due to the event, so therefore she'd be in the command   
center below the arcade! That's where she'd be, the arcade! Now all I need to do is go there, talk to her,   
and then she can turn us back! Yeah! That's what I'll do!   
The clock read 1:30 am.  
I looked down at the city streets below and realized the high improbability of me getting me to the   
command center and my body back before my parents woke up at this rate. I'd need help, but who would   
help me?  
I felt a gaze penetrate my back and thought hit me once again that night. I could use Mamoru!   
Visions of little mousy me riding a little horsy-kitty Mamoru's back filled my head and I almost fell over   
with laughter, but… if it would work…  
I looked at Mamoru with pleading eyes. "Oh Mamoru!" I shrilly squeaked in what I thought was   
my sweetest voice. "Do you think I could have a ride to the arcade?"  
I never knew cats could sweat drop until today. It seemed like an enormous drop of sweat was   
poring down his face, as he appeared to imagine me holding up a little horse bridle to him.  
The look of 'You've got to be kidding' was spread across his little kitty face. The look was so   
cute that I was tempted to buy another little black kitty after this ordeal just to get that look again, but   
anyway…  
I gave him the sternest look I could muster - I mean really, how stern can a mouse look – but that   
didn't seem to work. So I immediately put plan B into action. I began bawling at my spot on the bed, little   
mousy tears falling to the mattress as I cried, "Now what am I supposed to do! I can't get to the arcade on   
my own in time! Not with these little legs." I peeked up from my stunt. His resolve had begun to melt.   
"And what if I get lost along the way? Then what? And what if another cat eats me? Who's supposed to   
be Sailor Moon then? All those children walking the streets unprotected…"  
His resolve seemed to have been broken completely as he bent down to let me on.   
"Thank you Mamoru! You won't regret this!" I yelled as I climbed up onto his back, grabbing   
onto the fine kitty hairs on his neck.  
With me secured onto his neck, he made a gentle leap to the nearby branch of the tree, scampered   
down its trunk, and down to the city streets below.  
  
```  
Riding Mamoru isn't as easy as it sounds. First, there's the bumpiness, followed by the feeling of   
falling off his slick fur. Then, of course, there's the pulling sensation of being carried by the scruff of the   
neck because you keep flying off as he runs from dogs… so yeah, riding Mamoru isn't as easy as it sounds.  
Moving on…  
We arrived at the arcade in about ten minutes, my neck sore from all the swinging and swaying,   
but there was an apologetic look on Mamoru's face, so it wasn't so bad.  
The building was dark as we arrived at the arcade, making me wonder if Luna was really even   
there.  
Well, I'm here, so now what? Let's see, the building is dark, therefore, the electric sliding doors   
are probably turned off, so that takes care of that idea. Okay Usa, let's think about this a moment. Small   
rodents, like myself, often get into buildings like these, and of course, Luna got in here, but how did they   
do it? There has to be another entrance! But where?   
My thought process was immediately interrupted as 'Mamo-kitty' ever so unceremoniously   
swatted me with his tail.  
"Mamoru!" I yelled in my squeaky little voice, and was about to retaliate until I realized what he   
was looking at. High above my head, towards the back of the building was a slightly open window. No   
light was on in the room, so I figured it would be a safe passage through… or so I thought.  
Motioning to Mamoru, I quickly and quietly crept onto his back. Swift as ever, he stalked up to the   
window's base, careful not to make a sound. I mean really, what would people think if they saw a mouse   
on top of a cat, or better yet, what would the GIRLS think if they saw ME on top of MAMORU?! The   
thought isn't all too pleasant.  
Just as he was about to leap up into the window, we heard a loud crashing noise, followed by the   
sound of, "Where IS IT?!"   
Leaping up onto the windowsill, hiding in the shadows as not to be seen, we peered in the   
window. There was a man, tall it seemed, who was tearing though out the arcade, getting nearer and nearer   
to something…getting closer to the Sailor V game…  
  
~~~ Author's notes ~~~  
  
Yeah I know, you wait all this time for the next chapter, and it's super short. I'm sorry! You   
won't kill me, right? Listen, I promise I will get more out soon, promise! Also, don't worry, this story   
should only be four or five chapters TOPS! I do intend to finish it, PROMISE!!!  
Anywho, thank you, THANK YOU for reading this so far.   
  
~Lady Hiko 


End file.
